


You'll always remember us

by hollsteinlover



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, F/F, Fluffy, all aboard the sarcasm train, read at your own peril, seriously though it's a disgusting flufffest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollsteinlover/pseuds/hollsteinlover
Summary: If you've seen Breakfast Club, you know how it goes: 5 teenagers who think they have nothing in common find out they're more alike than they thought. It's mainly light-hearted Wayhaught fluff with a heap of drama.





	1. Where it all begins

“Wynonna” Waverly said, and even she can tell her whining is undignified.

“Waves” Wynonna answered, imitating her younger sibling’s voice.

Waverly sighed. Her sister had spent the last half hour chucking paper clips at Gretta Perley as if she were poking a bear because she’s bored. Waverly wished she stopped. Gretta was a ticking time bomb waiting to explode, and when she did Waverly would have to weather the consequences of her sister's actions. As she always did. But did Wynonna care? Of course, she didn’t. Wynonna Earp was Purgatory High School’s resident bad girl, and as such, she had a reputation to maintain about not caring about anything, least of all a whiny brat sister.

Just as she had predicted, at the 38th paper clip thrown at her face, Gretta had had enough of Wynonna’s shit and stood up, her chair clattering to the ground.

“What exactly is your problem, Earp?” she asked, her face much too close to Wynonna’s for Waverly’s comfort. This wasn’t going to end well. 

Wynonna looked around and gave Gretta the cocky smirk she had gotten well known for.

“Problems? What problems? I have no problems. I’m just bored”.

Gretta sat back down.

“Then do something productive, read a book, like your sister. I don’t really care, just stop pestering me”.

“Or what?” Wynonna couldn't resist asking.

“Or nothing. I’m not playing games with you, Earp”.

Unsatisfied with her response, Wynonna swatted away her book, and it landed with a loud noise on the ground.

"Oops" said Wynonna.

Gretta stood up again and Waverly sighed. 

“Happy? You got my attention now, bitch”.

Waverly tried to interfere but Gretta didn't let her.

"No, don't Waverly.Stop protecting her. I'm sick of your sister's shit. We both try to become something better but what's YOUR goal in life, Wynonna? Becoming the town drunk? Like your daddy?"

Wynonna's smile fell off her face and Waverly knew this wasn't going to end well. She could have told her sister about Gretta's sharp tongue and short hair-trigger. They were pretty similar in that way the both of them. She was afraid that if she didn’t do something, they were gonna get at each other’s throat, Dolls would put them in detention prison, and her pristine school record would be all messed up and she wouldn't go to university.... 

Waverly forgot to breathe for a moment but still tried one last desperate appeal to their common sense. 

“Guys, guys, you know what Principal Dolls said if we didn’t behave….”

The door opened and when Waverly saw who had entered, she forgot all about playing mediator between her sister and the fiery Gretta. She knew that new presence in the library all too well. Everybody at the High School did. Nicole Haught, the star athlete in the female basketball team. She had broken old records, established some of her own and in the process had been asked to join the state basketball team when she’d be done with high school. Waverly idly wondered why she was even having detention. You’d think her relatively high place on the food chain would have kept her away from her and the other outcasts.

Yes, Waverly Earp knew Nicole Haught only too well. Though were she asked, she'd swear up and down she didn't. Waverly Earp hadn't watched Nicole Haught's every single match this season. Waverly Earp's heart hasn't melted seeing Nicole's radiant smile playing with her puppy. And she certainly hasn't been unable to say one word to her. Yet here she is, and her mouth still feels like it hasn't had anything to drink in hours and her heart beats faster than it ever has for her boyfriend. This is not something Waverly Earp wants to think too much about what it means. 

She fist-bumps Rosita sitting on the ground. Rosita who's been too happy not being noticed, for once, and really, Waverly had a hard time blaming her. She knows what it feels like to want to crawl up in a corner to never be seen again only too well. She didn't know Nicole and Rosita were friends though? Too invested in her thoughts, Waverly hasn't noticed that her sister and Gretta have started bickering again. She sighs. Why's it up to her to play the cop? 

Wynonna is about to throw another thinly-veiled insult in Gretta’s direction when she gets hit in the head by a basketball. She turns in Nicole’s direction, a smug little smile on the basketball player’s face, but Nicole doesn’t give her time to say her piece. “Cut the crap. Both of you.”

“You hit me!” Wynonna points out.

Nicole shrugs and there’s a still a smug little smile on her face. “You’re more annoying”.

Wynonna wants to grab her by the collar but her hands gets quickly swatted away.

“Wynonna Earp, you make me stand up, I’m tackling you. Don’t think I won’t.”

Wynonna backs away, makes a lewd gesture with her hand and strolls off to another part of the library.

Waverly is sorely tempted to bask in the sun that is Nicole but knows she has sisterly duties to attend to. Wynonna may be infuriating but she’s still her sister. Her only sister. Quickly as that thought has come she shakes it away. No sense dwelling in the past.

She runs after her sister “Wynonna, wait for me!”  
....


	2. Where Nicole and Rosita have a talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole is a lovesick teen and the Iron Witch has zero chill

Nicole sighed as she watched Waverly walk after her sister. Nicole couldn’t deny the younger Earp sister had her have a smile permanently stuck on her face, in a way few people could. Her grandpa did. Her brothers couldn’t. Oh, and of course the Latina girl right beside her, in her blue overall and a black t-shirt with what she could only guess was a sciency pun. 

They had known each other since kindergarten and Nicole appreciated how she had always known what she wanted and who she was, even though she kept her guard up around strangers. Not that Nicole could blame her after what happened with Millie.

“Somebody’s got a crush…” came her sing-song voice and Nicole stuttered. “I don’t know what you mean”. She started dribbling the basketball, the sheer repetition of it always managed to keep her grounded. 

Rosita grinned and Nicole groaned. Her not so oblivious crush on Waverly Earp had been a constant source of amusement for the latina girl. 

She patted her leg. “It’s alright Haught, she’s a little ray of sunshine, anyone with a pair of eyes could see that.”

_Dribble… dribble…._

Rosie nodded in appreciation. “Girl got a brain on her, any university would be stupid to pass up on her”.

_Dribble… dribble…._

She watched Nicole closely. If she held that basketball any tighter, it’d explode. Time for the kill.

She scratched her chin “I bet she’s a good kisser too”.

The ball rolled away and Rosita gave herself a little pat on the back.

“If she’s so great, why don’t you go hit on her, Rosie?” Nicole said.

“Way too chipper for me. I bet she sings in the morning”. Rosita made a face as if she had just eaten a lemon.

“Stop it.” she said, but her voice held only fondness for her cheeky friend, even though she wasn’t completely right about Waverly. Yes, she was chipper and friendly but someone less observant than Nicole wouldn’t have noticed how sometimes her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. Someone less observant than her would have never believed Waverly had her own demons to fight off but she did and sometimes Nicole had the unexplainable urge to be her shield. 

“I don’t even know if she’s into girls. Don’t you remember champ?”

Rosie groaned. “If I could I would. But that doesn’t mean anything. Maybe she’s not only into girls but there’s one thing for sure: miss goody-two-shoes is definitely into you.”

“But why?” 

Rosita put her hand on Nicole’s. 

“Because she’d be incredibly stupid if she wasn’t And we both know she’s anything but”.

Rosita gently shoved Nicole’s shoulder. “Come on Nicole, get the girl!”.

Nicole hated presenting herself as anything but self-assured and Rosita was not into ‘touchy-feely crap’ as she had put it herself. But they thought they could make an exception for each other. 

“But what if…”

“I told you, she’s into you. You’d be surprised what you can pick up when you’re invisible” she added, more to herself. Nicole nodded. Rosita enjoyed her new status as an outcast and made no bone about it. Pity was the last thing she would have wanted. 

Nicole doesn’t wanna know. It’s not her place to ask. She won’t betray Waverly’s right to her privacy.

“And what exactly have you picked up?” Nicole asks, her heart betraying her brain.

Rosita grinned.

“I have picked up she’s at least as much into you as you into her and that if you do nothing someone else will”. That was a complete lie. Unlike her big sister, Waverly Earp was a frustratingly private person. But anyone with a pair of eyes could have figured it out and Rosita figures that if it takes a little white lie for these two idiots to get their act together, she’ll gladly lie. 

“I can always see if she’d like to see a movie with me… That doesn’t have to mean anything, right? Friends watch movies together?”

“Of course. Friends” Rosita replies. She has a snappy comeback right on the tip of the tongue, really, it takes all her willpower not to say it, but then her eyes get a dangerous gleam.

“Oh, I got an idea” she says, in a tone of voice that lets Nicole know it’s certainly gonna be a bad one.

“There’s this new horror movie out? How about you take her there.” Nicole gulps and Rosita smirks, perhaps because they both remember how 20 minutes into saw II, Nicole had left the theatre.

“It’s perfect, you can both shriek and run into each others’ arms and…” It’s when Rosita starts making kissing nosies that Nicole unfolds her long legs and stands up. 

“I got it, I got it.” She says. “I’ll go talk to her”.

She gives a slight shove with the foot to Rosie. “For the record, you’re the absolute worst”.

Rosita grins “Duly noted.”

As she leaves in the direction of the earp sisters, she hears a voice.

“You know, I never took you for one of those white knights”.

The voice is enough to be a cold shower on the warm feelings for her friends she’d been basking in. She’d almost forgotten about Gretta. Gretta, who’d been intently listening to them in what was supposed to be a private moment.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“It means I got eyes too, Bustillos” Gretta said. “It’s awful nice of you to get Haught and Earp to together, when we both know you got a thing for her”.

“What’s it to you if I do, Perley?” she casually asked. The elder girl was obviously gearing for a fight but she wasn’t gonna let her. “Maybe I’m just a good friend who’s looking out for his friend’s happiness.”

“Yeah? And who’s looking out for yours in the meantime?” Gretta asked, and both girls wondered where the hell that came from. Gretta couldn’t deny feeling relieved when Rosita chose not to dwell on it.

“Look, maybe I used to have a thing for her whole ‘the sun’s thining out of my ass’ thing, but not that it’s any of your business or anything, but maybe, just maybe I found someone more interesting”. The brown-eyed girl looked at Gretta, almost daring her to ask the follow-up question and snorted when nothing else came. 

“How about I mind my own business and you’ll mind yours” was the last thing she said before she put her headphones back on and Gretta was left staring at her.


	3. Sisters being sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna and Waverly hash it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wayhaught ship is almost ready to go...

“Wi…”

Waverly hated it when her voice got like that, whiny and shrill, the voice she usually got when dealing with her sister. 

Wynonna marched on.

“Wi…” The whine grew stronger, to her great displeasure. Wynonna again pretended she couldn’t hear her, as if they weren’t the only two persons in the hall. 

“Wy!” she said. Leave it to her sister to turn her into a petulant brat. At least it got her attention.

“What?” Wynonna replied, in a voice that would have made anyone else shrink back. Waverly wasn’t just anyone though. She was her sister and only too used to it. Enough was enough though, she had enough of her shit, they were gonna talk it out if it killed them both.

“What is wrong with you? Are you trying to get expelled? Cause I can tell you that’s exactly what’s going to happen if you keep on acting up. Dolls is gonna look the other way only so many times.”

Wynonna crossed her arms, looking at her younger sibling with a smirk on her face. 

“I’m not trying. They just make it so damn easy.”

“That why you hit Champ’s nose this morning?”

“Oh, believe me, Champ had much worse coming his way. He should thank me his nose’s the only thing I broke” Wynonna answered with a smug look.

“Well, look where that got you” Waverly murmured. 

“Look where that got me? Look where that got YOU!” Wynonna said. “There was absolutely no reason for you to be here. We both know you had nothing to do with his… accident.”

Even before she had blurted it out, Waverly knew it was a mistake, but the damage was already done.

“Somebody had to check you’re not getting yourself into even more trouble!”

Wynonna’s eyes went wide. 

“Excuse me? If anything, I’m supposed to protect you from trouble. I’m the big sister here.”

Wynonna slumped on the floor. 

“Look, Willa was supposed to deal with all the big sister crap. I can’t even look after myself and suddenly Gus expects me to look after you?”

Waverly sat down beside her. “She shouldn’t” she agreed. “But we all deal with it the best way we can…”

Waverly hated seeing her sister like that. When Willa had dissapeared without a trace, she had barely known her. Her memories of her were fuzzy at best. On the other hand, she and Wynonna had been as close as two sister can be and it had hit her hard. 

It had hit all of them hard, and sometimes Waverly feels guilty that she was spared the worst and then she hates herself for feeling guilty about it. 

“Do we though” Wynonna asks. “Do we, really?”

“I mean, we’re not half as bad as the rumours make us out to be, but still… By the way, you’ll never believe the latest one about me….”

Wynonna then launches into a complicated story about demons, a gun, Wyatt Earp’s heirs and a triangle.. Waverly only half-listens to it. She thinks she’s earned the right just once in her life to be self-absorbed. When Wynonna ends her story with a “… like I’m a real life Buffy or something”, complete with an eye roll she blurts out “I think I’m gay” . She needs her sister to hear it, because she’s the only one she got left and they should be able to tell each other private stuff. When she looks at her, Wynonna is only amused. “Well, duh” she says. “About time you realised that. For a genius you can be pretty dumb sometimes”. 

“Wait, what? You knew?” Just when Waverly thought Wynonna couldn’t surprise her anymore.

“Again, duh.” She pauses a little. “I knew it since you were 14 or so.”

“But how?” Waverly wants to know. 

Wynonna shrugs. “Beats me. Sisters just know that stuff.”

“And you don’t care?” Waverly never took her sister for a bigot, but she just needs to hear her sister say it out loud. 

“Why would I? Do I honestly strike you as someone who’d give a crap either way? Ladies, dudes, whatever…”

She gestures around her face. “This is a judgement-free zone, Waves, you should know that”.

“The more interesting question though is how come you’re aware now?”

Waverly is glad Wynonna can’t read her mind because the only answer to that is a certain tall basketball player, and she’s not ready for THAT conversation. It’s not that Wynonna HATES Nicole, they just never clicked.

“I might have a little crush on somebody” she says, carefully evading the truth.

Wynonna smirks, in that irritating , all-knowing way Wynonna has, and Waverly feels really nervous about what’s likely to come out of her sister’s mouth next. She’s pretty sure she won’t enjoy it.

“I think I know who you got the hots for” said Wynonna in a sing-song voice.

“I highly doubt that”said Waverly.

“Oh, so you haven’t been making heart eyes at Nicole Haught for the past six months or so?”

“I most certainly have not” said Waverly and she was able to see how how completely insincere she sounded.

“Relax, Waves. At least Nicole isn’t gonna hit on me drunk out of his mind and call me a snotty bitch cause I won’t give him a handjob.”

Waverly sighed. She guessed she should have been angry at Champ but she just wanted to put him out of her mind. And besides, she would have been lying if she didn’t admit that completely sounded like something he’d do. She felt less and about slapping him though.

“Not like I have a chance with anyway. She probably has a gaggle of cheerleaders all to ready to be her girlfriend.”

“Maybe” Wynonna allowed, but you know what they don’t have? They’re not you”.

Waverly snorted. For someone who was supposedly so hard-nosed, Wynonna sure was quick to pull out the old hallmart advice. Not that she didn’t appreciate the effort.

She elbowed Wynonna. “And you’re saying you can’t handle this big sister thing”.

“It’s true! She should be so lucky....” Wynonna cleared her throat and Waverly shot her a weary look. “She will never find, anyone as trusting or as kind...” If someone had told her that Wynonna Earp would croon Hamilton at her, she would have laughed in their face. Now she just wished her handy wasn’t in her backpack in the library.

“Allright, alright, I get it” Waverly said, waving at her sister to stop it. Even as well-meant as it was, there was only so much of Wynonna’s singing she could be expected to take.

“Why don’t you just talk to her, Waves? Spare the rest of the high-school your heart eyes?” 

Waverly looked at her as if she had suggested she could solve her problems by beheading a dragon.

“You know I can’t. I’ve tried and every time I’ve been a mess”.

Wynonna sighed. “Well, you’ll clearly need a push then” and shoved her away… right into the waiting arms of one Nicole Haught.

She curtsied “You’re very welcome. And on that note, I think I’m gonna go mess with Dolls. Wish me luck”.

Waverly couldn’t believe it. She was in Nicole’s arms and Nicole was looking at her with concerned eyes. She should have been terrified but she couldn’t help a huge smile from splitting her face. Later she’d have to thank Wynonna… after telling her off.


	4. Where Rosie and Gretta get closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie and Gretta find out they're really, really into each other.

Gretta was furious. She loved nothing more than the quiet and there was nobody quieter than the mousy Latina with her enormous headphones playing around on some device or the other.

What was pushing her then to open mouth to ask “what are you listening to?” What dumb instinct made her even care? Gretta cared about precious little and certainly not the musical taste of a strange girl she was most likely never going to meet against once she was done with high school.

But it was too late. She had successfully roped Rosie in a conversational n and she was going to have to deal with that. 

Rosie looked up, taking off her headphones.

“Hmm?”

“The music,” Gretta said with what she was hoping could pass as a smile. “What’s going on there?”

“Ooh. Just... beats. Calms my nerves, you know?”

“Beats?”

“Yeah, I can’t concentrate on rap when I’m messing around like that but beats...”

Rosie rubbed her neck as if she was going to confess to some dark secret. “Beats soothe me.”

“Oh, ok” Gretta replied.

The brown-eyed girl - and now that Gretta had had the opportunity to look into her eyes, not that she had, of course, she realized they were more chocolate than brown- looked at Gretta and bit her lip.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Just say no” a voice instead e Gretta screamed. It was the vice she had always listened to. The voice that kept her out of trouble. So, of course, this time she didn’t listen to it.

“Sure,” she said.

Gretta could see Rosie was struggling with her words, s if she was afraid the wrong one would set her off, which all things considered, Gretta had to admit was a possibility.

Rosie finally came out with “Why are you here?”, quickly following it up with “I mean, your whole deal is like, to lay low, so... what got the teacher’s attention?”

“Sometimes, teachers…. They just know where it hurts most, you know.”

“Bullies,” Rosie said and Gretta confirmed. She took a deep breath. That wasn’t going to be fun, but she felt compelled to tell it to Rosie. 

“I had history classes and I was running late, he gave me shit for it and I may have given him some tongue about it, but then” Gretta took a deep breath again. “He said, just because you have a dead sister, doesn’t mean you can do whatever you want”.

“He seriously said that?” Gretta nodded and looked at her and was glad to see no pity in her eyes. Just anger. Gretta thought she could deal with anger. She never knew what to do with pity though. It was like the song said: ‘I focus on the pain / the only thing’s that real’. It was as good an advice as she had ever gotten from shrinks.

“Wait, history. You got Mr. Del Rey, right?”

“Bobo Del Rey” she confirmed. 

“Ugh, what a creep. He seriously belongs to another century” Rosie said and Gretta nodded in approval. She saw something else in her eyes. Something she was glad wasn’t directed at her. She also couldn’t help noticing that sometimes in the course of their discussion Rosie had chosen to sit beside her. Closely beside her.

“I didn’t know your sister was dead,” Rosie said, and for some reason, it didn’t sound half as bad when she said it.

“Yeah. One moment she was alive and laughing. The next… not so much”. Gretta crossed her arms. It had been years ago but thinking about it still hurt like hell. Her lively, clever sister, gone, while she was still allowed to walk around.

“Life’s fucked up sometimes” was all Rosie could say and Gretta was glad about it. She wasn’t sure she could have stood even more sympathy. 

“You wanna know why I’m here?” Gretta _had_ wondered but figured asking would only complicate her plan of laying low and not bothering about other people. Since it seemed they were sharing secrets though…

“I was wondering, actually,” she said, in what she figured was only a half-lie.

“You know Beth?” she asked Gretta.

“Beth? You mean ‘omgiod you guys’ Beth?” answered Gretta in what she thought was a poor attempt at a valley girl accent. Rosie still shrieked with glee and Gretta was weirdly pleased with it. 

“Yeah, her. Well, she and I, we may have had a thing” Rosie said and before Gretta could state her surprise, she held up a finger “and if that ever gets out from this room, I’ll hunt your ass down”. 

Gretta nodded, too preoccupied trying to figure out how the two girls fit together to be worried about her threat. Rosie didn’t need a stuck-up bitch like Beth Gardner in her life. Rosie deserved a sweet girl, someone like… Waverly. But wait, hadn’t she said she wasn’t interested in her?

Gretta realized she’d been lost in her thoughts when Rosie asked “something you wanna say about it?” with a frown that suggested questions would unwelcome.

Gretta cleared her throat “Nope. So, you and Beth?”

Rosie eyed her wearily but decided to let it drop for the moment. “Yeah... We’d been having a thing, which I was too stupid to realize was a thing, cause….” Rosie cleared her throat. “Anyway. She let me down. Hard.” Rosie shrugged “I’m not a pushover. I had to do something about it. So I did”

“Could it have something to do with the time I saw her running down the hall, her face in her hands, wildly screaming and sobbing” Gretta wondered aloud.

Rosie smirked. “Can’t say it did, can’t say it didn’t”.

“Point is,” she said, after a moment where they both reflected on what a huge dirtbag Beth was, “you want me to mess with Bobo, I’m in”.

“I don’t,” Gretta said. She was a lot less amused again. “I just want him to leave me the hell alone”.

Rosie didn’t insist or got angry or anything. She just nodded, adding “you change your opinion anytime…”

Gretta had never been curious. She figured it was easier surviving high school if you didn’t always butt into other people’s business. But it seemed like with Rosie, all rules were off. Which is why she found herself asking after a few moments of silence: “what’d Beth do to you anyway”.

She was half expecting Rosie to tell her to shove off and that it was none of her business, but she just looked at her, as if she was trying to figure out something, and nodded.

“Alright, fair is fair. After all, you didn’t have to tell me about your sister”.

“We’d been making out for a few weeks or so, but it was always hidden. I get if she won’t come out, I mean, frankly, I wasn’t super in favor of having another target on my back. But she had this great plan that at her birthday we’d come out at the same time and then nobody would say anything against me cause of miss popular.”

“I went to school, and dumbass that I am, I was wearing a rainbow armband too. When she came to school…”

“Let me guess: the time wasn’t right?” Gretta said.

“Something like that” Rosie said. Rosie drummed her fingers on the table. “I don’t even care, it’s not like I had any hopes of her being my one true love or some romantic drivel like that. I just thought… I just thought she was better than that, you know. That she’d actually back me up.”

“But she didn’t,” said Gretta.

“She sure didn’t,” said Rosie and Gretta could feel the tough girl’s voice wavering for a moment. She didn’t comment on it.

“Beth’s a bitch,” Gretta said as if she had known her whole life.

“Life’s a bitch” replied Rosita and an unspoken understanding went between the two girls. 

“So you’re into girls,” said Gretta and for some reason, her heart beat wildly.

Rosie answered with a soft “yeah…”, adding “how about you?”

Gretta shrugged “no clue”.

Rosie bit her lip “wanna find out?”.

“What are you suggesting exactly?” said Gretta, although she had a pretty good idea.

“I suggest we make out. Then at least you’ll know” answered Rosie.

Gretta glanced at her lips. For once she wasn’t thinking about her sister, Bobo, the black hole that was her life. She was just wondering if Rosie’s were as supple and warm as they looked like. And then Rosie’s and Gretta’s lips were on each other and Gretta just hoped it felt as amazing for the other girl as it did for her. 

They were never given much time to process it though, because the next moment, Wynonna Earp was barrelling into the library, asking to hide under library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the interest of keeping this at least vaguely canon, it's a darker chapter than before. I also still hope the characters sound like those we've come to know and love on TV.


	5. It's Wayhaught Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Waverly and Nicole bond over stupid siblings and Rita Hayworth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lateness, I just wanted to get this right and it was more complicated than I thought it'd be. If I offended wayhaught fans, I guarantee it wasn't my goal and I still hope you can enjoy this. Oh yeah, plot incoherences, grammar mistakes and tired cliches are all mine.

Waverly was in Nicole's arms. She should have been more freaked out about that or the fact she had literally been pushed into them but with the way I t felt, she couldn't find it in herself to care. Because being in her arms felt even better than she dreamed it would. Steady and warm and comforting, like a favorite song, that's how it felt in her arms, 

She would have gladly basked for a little white more in them 

“I'm sorry, Wynonna…” Waverly started saying, 

Nicole shrugged but noticeably didn't let Waverly out of her arms.

“It's ok. I know how she can get”

The way Waverly kept smiling at her like she was the center of her universe started unnerving her and she felt that if neither of them did anything there might be a good chance that one of them would do something they'd regret she said: “wanna sit down?”.

Waverly agreed with a reluctant sigh and they sat down on the ground. An awkward silence started filling the air, both girls occupied with thoughts how right their closeness felt and what it meant to them.

Eventually, Nicole had enough of an awkwardness she didn't understand and took Waverly by her hand. Immediately things made more sense for both girls.

“Come on, let me show you something”

Nicole led her to the p.e. room. “Cool, right?” She said with a cheeky grin and Waverly’s eyes were drawn to a pair of adorable dimples.

“What is?” She asked,

Nicole gestured around. “This!”

“The basketball field?” Said Waverly. Had she really missed so much about their conversation?

“The empty basketball field,” she said, stressing the empty.

“Yeah?” She still wasn't sure how she was supposed to react.

Nicole smirked and her eyes shone enough to make Waverly’s stomach flip-flops. 

“For a supposedly so clever girl, you're awfully slow.”

“You, you want us to play Basketball” she finally said, choosing to ignore Nicole's playful dig.

“I want us to shoot 3 pointers and then I want us to get to know each other better” the second part of her sentence was spoken in a mumbled rush but if Waverly’s face-splitting smile was to be believed, it was the right thing to say.

“I'd like that too,” she said and Nicole let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

“All right. First hoops then..us”

Half an hour later, Nicole was glad she had had this sudden burst of inspiration. Being on the field made her feel like she had a purpose and belonged like nothing else. Her nerves calmed down, she'd be hopefully ready for whatever Waverly was likely to throw at her.

“All right, showers, then talk”.

Nicole felt Waverly's eyes scan her body and so she didn't turn around until she already was in the shower stall. She didn't think she would have been ready yet to for whatever may have been in Waverly's eyes. A cold shower would also help cool down tempers.

Now they had taken the shower and were sitting beside each other again, not daring to sit too closely or to look at each other for fear or what they'd see.

“So… what's it like being the sister of the one and only Wynonna Earp?”

“Sometimes I wanna throttle her,” said Waverly with a chuckle, “sometimes I wish she stopped being so snarky all the time. But whatever happens, I know that she got my back” Waverly waved around with her hands. “You know, sisters”.

“I wouldn't” replied Nicole. “Grew up with six brothers.”

Waverly scrunched her nose. “How's that working out for you?”

Nicole laughed. “Not very well. Half of them think they can act like my father, half of them constantly lock horns with me.”

“So much testosterone…” said Waverly and shuddered.

Nicole laughed again. “They're not all that bad. My grandfather’s awesome”.

Nicole remembered when she had come out to her. Her grandfather had never been a man of many words and so he had only held her in his strong arms, allowing Nicole to calm down.

_“You know I still love you, Pumpkin, right?” He had asked. Nicole knew but was still grateful for thoughtful words._

_“I do, gramps. My brothers…”_

_Her grandpa had chuckled, his huge chest booming. “I love your brothers, but they're not exactly the sharpest knives if you know what I mean. They wouldn't get someone as wonderful as you if they tripped and ran into it”_

_“I can sense there are some big things coming for you, Nicole Haught. Never let anybody keep you from discovering your path. Not your father, not your brothers. Not me” he added for good measure._

_He had held out his first. Nicole had taught him about fist bumps earlier that month and the old man had found it so delightful that he had immediately started greeting his granddaughter with it. She was the only one he reserved it for though. The rest of the family had to do with one-armed pats on the back._

She was taken out of her memory by Waverly’s gentle inquiry if she was alright.

“Oh, yeah” Nicole stammered. “I was just… just thinking about a promise I made an old man once” she did, omitting for the time that it was so very much than that. She wasn't sure she wanted to burden Waverly with it. Not yet.

“Don't let me interrupt you” Waverly almost said and didn't. As much as she wanted this to be swooning at Nicole's dimples time they had mutually agreed it was talking time. She opted for a less flirty “good memories?” instead.

Nicole shrugged. “Kinda. Good and bad, you know. Wish-I-had-told-him-more memories.”

Waverly grunted. She knew enough about this type of memories to last her for a lifetime. 

Nicole had learned from the best. She fought her instinct to go on a long rant about how Waverly was a sparkling ray of sunshine in a sea of mediocrity and schooled the expression of disbelief she knew she was wearing on her face into a more neutral one of sympathy. If she was gonna be a top player she couldn't let her emotions get the best of her. ‘I hope you're proud, Gramps’ she thought.

As much as Waverly wanted to speak about how weird it was that all of them in their little group had family issues, right now she was much more interested in another subject.

“Nicole, can I ask you something?”

Nicole chuckled.

“Yes, that's my natural hair color,” she said, happy to talk about a lighter subject.

Waverly moaned. “Everybody's a comedian”. The snide she marveled at how easy it all came as if they had bantered all their life like this and not just for a few hours. It made her less concerned that what she was going to ask was gonna test it.

“How did you know?”

Nicole gave her enough respect to treat the question seriously because she had no doubt what Waverly was referring to.

“Rita Hayworth”

“Rita Hayworth?”

“Yeah… my granddad was a huge fan of hers and he made me watch Gild when I was old enough. Turns out we have the same taste in women, who'd have thought”.

Nicole cleared her throat “anyway, I reacted more strongly to her than I had to any traditionally handsome men and, well, now I know why.”

“What's it like? Kissing a girl?” Waverly was eager to know because she had no doubts Nicole's would be so much better than Champ’s.

“Depends,” Nicole said, throwing a bit of a cold shower on Waverly.

“Depends on what?” She asked, hoping she didn't sound too shrill.

“On whether you're a good kisser of course”

“Well, are you”

Nicole smirked “wouldn't you like to know”

“Kiss me and I'll know,” Waverly said and was it her or had it suddenly grown hotter? And had Nicole's cheeks turned a great shade of pink? Bashful Nicole was a look Waverly was amazed to have gotten from the usually self-assured jock. Something told her this wasn't a look she allowed too many people to see.

“Kiss me? Do you even know what you're saying?”

“What? It's just a kiss. I'm not asking you to kill a unicorn or something”

Nicole frowned and shook her head.

“What does that even…”

“Are you going to kiss me and leave me hanging because it's not what you think it is?”

Waverly looked hurt and Nicole almost regretted asking that question. Almost. -

“Who does that kind of thing?” Waverly asked. “What kind of asshole does that?” 

As much s Nicole wanted to tell her, it wasn't her story to tell. Rosie would be pissed if she knew she had told a Waverly and she knew better than to piss her off. They were childhood friends but she had lots of ways to make her pay if she told Waverly. Nicole shrugged.

 

"Anyways," Waverly said, "I won't leave you high and dry just because a kiss wasn't what I thought it'd be".

Nicole purred - she didn't know she could purr - and said: "I guess there's only one way we can find out about that." Having said she did what she'd been looking to do ever since she'd laid eyes on Waverly Earp, put an arm around her waist and drew her snugly to her so that she was almost straddling her. Then she looked one last time into Waverly's eyes to see if she was still ok with it and she'd be damned if it wasn't lusting she saw in these wonderfully expressive eyes. So she gently grabbed her face and kissed her. Turns out neither girl should have been worried about being disappointed. It was a kiss they'd both remember for a long time, the kind of kiss they'd compare every other kiss to.

"Wow," said Waverly. She wasn't usually one lacking for words but that kiss...

"Yeah..." concurred Nicole.

"Is it usually...." wondered Waverly aloud.

"Nope," said Nicole, hoping Waverly would just shut up and kiss her again.

"Wanna...." said Waverly.

"Yeah" answered Nicole.

The second kiss wasn't a fluke and the third was even better. After that, they just stopped counting and kept kissing, losing themselves in the feeling of each other's lips, exploring them again and again. For both of them, this feeling was new. They had had kisses before but it had always felt off, awkward, like mistuned instruments a band. This time, the symphony couldn't have sounded better.

Unfortunately, this peace wasn't to last. Just before the kisses could have led to something more serious they were startled by a noise. 

"Del Rey is running after your sister," Nicole said.

"So she is" confirmed Waverly, unfazed by her sister's antics.

"Wanna do something about it?" asked Nicole.

"I guess I'll have to" sighed Waverly, "but right now I'd much rather kiss you".

"what are you waiting for, then," said Nicole with a grin.

"sorry, it's just, when I'm nervous, sometimes I talk too much" said Waverly.

"maybe you should stop talking then" said Nicole with a big smile.

"maybe you should stop talking too" answered Waverly.

"maybe you should make me" was Nicole's only reply before Waverly grabbed her behind her head and they were lost again into each other. For the moment, they had each other. The rest of the world could wait.


End file.
